The Devil Back in Hell
by wilddreamgirl
Summary: Alex is back in Hell, Jack is dead. Don't worry, Ben's there to help him, as well as a mystery person (Maybe back from the dead?) Brookland come to Hell. So much fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Alex mounted the steps of the Royal&General with a sense of foreboding.

Since Jack had died, he had lived in the house in Chelsea with a group of soldiers (not K unit, thank God. He wouldn't have been able to cope with that, not without Ben.) They got on reasonably well, which meant that they stayed out of each other's way as much as possible. It worked for him. 

He had got a call asking for him to come in. He had given his usual answer.

* * *

"Now Alex, we need to discuss your future." Mrs Jones said. It was strange, her being head instead of Blunt.  
"I thought I'd just keep on living in the house."  
"Believe me, I'd like nothing better than to leave you alone." Mrs Jones popped a peppermint into her mouth- not a good sign. "I swear, there will be no more missions, but we both know you can't go back to life as a normal teenager- you're not, and anyway, you have powerful enemies."  
"I thought SCORPIA was finished?"  
"We both know that they aren't the only enemies you've accumulated. And they will come after you Alex."

Alex sighed. "What did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex grimaced as the car drove away. Picking up his bag, he made his way through the camp to the Sergeant's hut.  
He was back in Brecon Beacons.  
Steeling himself, he mastered his expression and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" the Sergeant barked. Alex stood at attention in front of the desk whilst the Sergeant studied him with some shock.  
"At ease Cub." he said finally. Cub relaxed and allowed a little emotion to seep into his otherwise cold expression.  
"I'm told you're here indefinitely this time."  
"Yes Sir."  
"You're with K unit and will follow their schedule."  
"Sir, I have been given my own schedule. I think it is pretty much the same as K units besides some periods."  
"Very well. Dismissed."

Alex saluted, grabbed his bag, and walked out. Quickly, he made his way to his old cabin. He was about to knock when he decided that he didn't need to act like a newbie. Pushing open the door, he stepped in, and silence fell.

"Alex?" Ben's mouth dropped open, and he leapt to his feet. Alex gave a tired smile.  
"Hey Ben."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you. But don't worry, I quit the Bank- in fact, I never really officially worked for them anyway."  
"Good for you Cub." Fox pulled him into a hug. "How you been keeping?"  
"Gory details later, eh Fox? I think I've sent the rest of the unit into shock."

Fox looked at the frozen soldiers and chuckled. "You think?"

Wolf was the first to recover.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he yelled. Alex shrugged.  
"I'm staying here indefinitely. Believe me, I hate the idea just as much as you do Wolf."

"CUB!" Eagle leapt forward, bouncing around Cub, grinning like an overexcited child on a sugar high. "OMYGOD YOU'RE BACK! THE OTHERS HAD WON A BET LAST TIME THAT MEANT I COULDN'T TALK! BUT THIS TIME I CAN!"

"More's the pity." Snake muttered, grinning at Cub, surprising him. "We really need to to make that bet- and win it- again. What idiot gave Eagle sugar?"  
"Cheetah from F unit? He does anything to get at Wolf." Fox suggested. Cub raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway." Fox quickly changed the subject. "Cub, put your bag on your bed, dinner's in five."

* * *

Walking into the mess hall was a tense moment. Silence fell for a few moments as everyone saw Cub.

"Welcome back to scorn, bullies, and cruel cruel teachers." Snake grinned.  
"Sounds like high school."  
"Right." Wolf snorted. "No school can match the cruelty of camp."  
"You've never been to my school." Cub shovelled the mush that posed as food into his mouth, grimacing at the well remembered taste, that he'd hoped never to have to go through again.

"You're still in school?" Snake asked, frowning. Cub shook his head.

"Not any more. Legally, yes. But no, I'm not. Already passed my GCSE's."

As Eagle opened his mouth to speak (much to the horror of his companions, as he had a mouthful of half chewed mush in his mouth) a hand fell upon Cub's shoulder. Cub looked up at the massive man towering over him. Blanking his face, he asked "Can I help you?"  
The man was knocked off balance for a few moments as he got over the cold expression on the teen's face.  
"You go sit somewhere else." he barked. "Only those who've served their country get to sit here, and there's no way you've even helped your mother with the shopping."

Cub winced. Remarks about his parents always hurt- especially if they were true. Feeling the boy wince, the man carried on, emboldened by his success, unaware of the cold look Fox was giving him, and the deadly glint in Cub's eye.  
"What are you, sixteen? I bet your rich mommy and daddy sent you here for some discipline. Probably didn't want to look at your ugly mug-" He yelped as his hand was gripped in a crushing hold.

"You don't know anything about me." Cub said quietly, pushing the man away, sending him sprawling. "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll break your jaw." With a final glare, Cub walked out.  
Fox crouched by the soldier and stared at him for a full minute. "Get up Cheetah." he said finally. Cheetah scrambled to his feet, noticing the look in the spy's eye. The next minute, he was back on the ground with a broken nose.

"What the hell was that for?" he spluttered wetly.  
"I don't hit people when they're down. Be very grateful Cub has more control than I do." Fox followed Cub out. K unit shared a look, and went after him.

They found him standing with his hand on Cub's shoulder. The boy had his head in his hands.  
"You ok, Alex?" Fox asked quietly.  
"It's Cub." a muffled voice reminded him. "And guys, you really need to work on your stealth."  
K unit came around the corner, Eagle and Snake looking mildly sheepish, Wolf with his normal expression (Grumpy) on his face, looking completely unrepentant.

"You guys know each other's names." Wolf stated. "How?"  
"Classified." Cub stood up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his timetable. he swore quietly.  
"Cub!" Snake snapped. "Language!"

Cub rolled his eyes. "I've got Shooting. What about you?"  
"Same."

_'Great.'_ Cub thought. _'Now I'll have to explain my gun skills. Can I pretend to have none? No, that won't work.' _He sighed as they entered the Shooting Range. Fox shot him a confused look, the only one to hear the sigh.

"Right, K unit, you know the drill." the Captain in charge barked, and the rest of the unit snapped salutes. Cub stayed where he was. The Captain turned to rebuke him, and blinked when he took Cub in.

"You're the new recruit? Right." he bought himself "I've been told you aren't trained in the conventional manner, but that you can train yourself until someone suitable is found. Is this correct?"  
"Yes." Cub replied, wondering who on earth Mrs Jones had in mind to train him.  
"Ok." the Captain said, anding him a gun. "What's the name of this gun?"

Cub took it and looked it over for a second or so. "This is a Glock 19 Gun. 9x19 caliber, ideal for versatile use."  
"Can you disassemble and reassemble it?"

In answer, Cub took the gun apart and put it back together again. The Captain stared at him open mouthed, then showed him the time. Six minutes fifteen seconds. Cub winced. "Have got to work on that." he muttered, shooting an apologetic look at the man. "Sorry, I'm a bit rusty."  
"A bit-?" the captain choked, gaining the attention of all at the range. "Cub, this completely destroys our record that has been in place for years."

Cub winced. _'Idiot!'_ he berated himself. _'This is not Malagosto! The standards are lower!'_  
"Who set the record? He asked quickly. "What was it?"  
"Ten minutes. It was set by a guy named Jaguar."  
Cub flinched. Jaguar was his father's SAS name.

"Cub?" the Captain asked, noticing the flinch. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Cub said, brushing him off.

"Ok." the Captain said, clearly not believing him. "Can you shoot as well as you handle that?" he asked, nodding at the gun. Cub hesitated, then nodded warily.  
"Go ahead then."

Cub stepped up to the mark, noticing with a detached manner as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. _'Oh well, better get this over with then.'_ Closing his eyes, Cub centred himself, opened his eyes, and, on the signal from the Captain, began to shoot, reloading when he needed to. He knew that his eyes would be unfocused and blank, but he ignored this. To hell with everyone else.

Finally, he finished and studied his work. There was at least two bullet holes in each of the targets, but he knew that more than one bullet had passed through each hole. The hall was silent.

"Cub." Eagle breathed. "How...?"  
"I've been trained." Cub said shortly.  
"You have got to teach me that!" Eagle cried, getting excited. "Better than that, set me up a lesson with your teacher! I wanna meet them!"

"No you don't." Cub snapped. Wolf raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah? Why not?"  
"My teacher...isn't someone you'd want to meet, much less invite into your camp."  
"They taught you." Eagle insisted. "They can teach me."  
"NO!" Cub snapped. "Drop it Eagle, for your own good!"

"Cub?" Snake said softly. "Who taught you to shoot like that?"  
"None of your business." the teen snapped, and then looked apologetically at the man. "Sorry. But it's not. And anyway, it's Classified."  
"Do you know, Fox?" Wolf said.

"Yeah." Fox replied. "But I'm not going to break Cub's trust."  
"Thanks." Cub muttered quietly.  
"No problem, Little Cub." Fox grinned. Cub groaned.  
"I will pulverize anyone who uses that nickname. And yes Eagle, that does include my own unit."  
Eagle shut his mouth with a snap, causing many to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Three days had passed since the 'Shooting Incident' as many at camp were calling it, and Cub had quickly gained the attention of many. He was an excellent fighter, knew at least fifteen languages (these were the ones he was fluent in, not the ones he could speak) and had broken the record for the assault course as well. Many had taken up Cub's nickname for it- the adventure playground from hell- which caused a lot of laughs.

Cub was an anomaly. He was reserved, but had a sharp humour that made him very likeable. He never spoke about himself. In fact, if you asked any personal questions, you got a glare more terrifying than Wolf's and the Sergeant's combined. He'd made Eagle wet himself more than once with a simple glare.  
He also got back at anyone who insulted him too. Cheetah's entire unit had somehow been dyed bright pink, and had stayed that way for a week.  
Cub hadn't got into trouble.

* * *

"Cub!" Fox yelled. "You're late! For the first time!"  
"Yeah, whatever Fox." Cub grimaced as he entered the training hall. "I had a call from the Bank."  
Fox paled. "What did they want?" he asked harshly, surprising the other members of his unit.  
"Calm down." Cub sighed. "They just wanted to inform me that my teacher will be arriving sometime today."  
"If they ever-"  
"Fox!" Cub cut him off with a glare and a look to the other members of the unit. "They wouldn't. Not until I can decide for myself, without" he hesitated and then spoke in Italian. "costringere."  
"They'd better." Fox growled. "Lets get on with it then."

The other members of the unit looked on with confusion, but quickly split into pairs to fight, Snake staying at the side to monitor them, as he had no partner.

Fox and Cub nearly always fought together, and today was no different. They were at it pretty hard, but Fox had told them at the end of the first sparring session (Where Cub had pinned him in under a minute and beaten them all with ease) that Cub held back when training. This, considering what they all knew about Cub, was pretty believable.

Fox groaned as he hit the mat. "Give." he said, before Cub could pin him. Cub laughed and pulled him up.  
"You're such a wuss for a spy."  
"Yeah, well, we can't all be at Cub standard." Fox joked.

Cub was about to reply, when the back of his neck prickled. He spun around to the doorway. "Come out with your hands up!" he barked, startling the others in the training hall.  
A man stepped out of the shadows, hands raised, a slight smile on his face. He had red-blond, close cropped hair, clear, hard blue eyes, a smooth face and the lithe body of a dancer.

"Very good, Маленький дьявол." the man complimented.  
Cub's eyes widened, and he staggered backwards a pace, before he controlled himself.

"Вы хорошо выглядеть для покойника." Cub said. The man shrugged.  
"Подделка."  
"Почему ты здесь?"  
"Я ваш новый учитель."

Cub's eyes widened. "Нет, ты работаешь на Скорпии."  
"Я был крот. Даже не МИ-6 знали меня. Я подделал свою смерть и передал себя в с доказательством моих привязанностей."  
"Какие?" Cub raised an eyebrow.  
"Те, кто борется Скорпии и их союзников. В настоящее время, МИ-6."

Cub nodded and gestured to the mat in an invitation. By now, they were the centre of attention. The two looked at each other, and on some sort of hidden signal, they attacked.

Instantly, they could see that neither was holding back. Their faces were blank, apart from flickers of emotion that passed too quickly to be catalogued.  
After a few moves, the man spoke. "Вы узнали о вашем отце?" he asked casually. Cub attacked.  
"Эш мертв, так Ротман. Достаточно ли этого, из ответа для вас?"

The man frowned. "пепел?"  
"Мой крестный отец. Лучший друг моего отца. Ублюдок, кто посадил и взорвал бомбу."  
"Кто его убил?"  
"Фокс. Я убил Ротман, хотя, и Эш умер передо мной. Я получил удовлетворение."

Still fighting, the man said "Он не был ваш единственный Крестный отец, вы знаете."  
Cub froze. "Что?"  
"Маленький дьявол." the man sighed. "Ваш отец был моим наставником и другом, как отец для меня. Я с удовольствием принял его просьбу."

Cub snarled. "Докажите это."  
The man sighed. He stopped fighting. "Здесь? Сейчас?"  
Cub nodded, watching him warily.

The man began to hum.  
Cub froze. He knew that tune. He shook his head dazedly. "No..." he whispered.

Fox frowned from his place at the side. Something was happening, and he felt the tension in the room. He knew that it would easily break, but he also knew that this was important, so he glared at everyone to be quiet.

Кажется, что весь мир отворачивается от вас  
Это должно быть то, что вы чувствуете себя

Но в то время как ты вздыхаешь,  
Остановите свой плач  
Потому что я здесь.

Я здесь рядом с вами  
Просто откройте глаза и увидеть  
Я здесь перед вами  
И я ищу, я смотрю на вас

A tear trickled down Cub's cheek.

Я здесь рядом с вами  
Просто поместите руку твою

The man smiled softly and held out his hand as he finished the song.

И я буду нагреть его для вас.

Cub's cold exterior shattered. He stumbled forward, grabbed the hand that was extended to him, and collapsed into the man's hug. He was shaking, sobbing, clinging to the man who held him, smiling sadly.

Everyone was stunned. Cub, the unbeatable, unshakeable Cub, was _crying_.

It was Eagle who broke the moment.  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Who are you?"

Cub froze. Then he swore, earning a sharp reprimand from Snake and a frown from the man.  
"Маленький дьявол." the man chided him gently. "Guard your tongue."  
"Yes, Uncle-" Cub pulled back and eyed the man. "Codename?" he asked.  
"Cobra." the man replied.  
"Yes Uncle Cobra." Cub grinned. He turned to his unit, not caring about the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Guys, meet my Uncle Cobra."

"Yeah, we got that bit." Wolf rolled his eyes as the two left the mat.  
"What Wolf means, is why is he here?" Fox chipped in.  
"I am Маленький дьявол's teacher. The Bank sent me."

Fox frowned. "The Bank? Do you know what they've been doing to him? Where the hell were you?"  
"They didn't trust me at first, they needed me to prove myself- and besides, Blunt was still in charge when I faked my death." Cobra frowned. "And yes, I know. My cover demanded that he and I butted heads several times. There was nothing I could do."  
"Apart from refuse to kill me." Cub added. He glared at his uncle. "Don't do that again, seriously! I thought you died because of me!"  
"I am sorry." Cobra pulled him into a hug. "I thought that at least Mrs Jones would tell you."  
"She didn't even fart without Blunt's permission back then." Cub pointed out.

Snake coughed, gaining their attention. "As much as what your saying makes sense to you three, it doesn't to the rest of us. So please, either drop it, or explain to us."  
"Nope." Cub shook his head. Eagle pouted. "My life, my decision- I don't want all my secrets in the open thanks."

"So stop talking about it." Wolf said. "Cobra. I guess you'll be joining our unit. I'm Wolf, leader. This is Eagle, our gunman, Snake- our medic, and Fox, our communications man- while he's here, anyway." he added, shooting a glare at the man, who winced apologetically. "You know Cub, obviously."

Cobra raised an eyebrow. "Cub?" he looked at the teen, and smirked. "Oh, your father would laugh so hard at that."  
"So would Ian. And no talking about my life."

"Has the iccle cubby got something to hide?" Cheetah sneered as he swaggered through the door, followed by his unit.  
"Chee." a member of his unit warned. Cub recognised him as Hawk.  
"What?" Cheetah said innocently.  
"Leave off." Hawk said. "I don't want to be dyed pink again."

"Не могли бы вы выбрали лучшее цвет?" Cobra asked.  
" Розовый является самым унизительным, что для человека, чтобы носить. Это заставляет его девчушка."  
"Good point." Cobra nodded. "Where did you get the dye, and how long did it last?"  
"Come on, Uncle. If I knew where the dye came from, that would be admitting I did it. It lasted a week."

"It was sooo funny!" Eagle grinned. "Even the Sergeant found it funny."  
"It takes a lot to make Sergeant Samways so much as speak at a decent tone." Snake explained.  
"I can understand that." Cobra said dryly. "However, Cub brings out the hidden sides in everyone."

"Yeah well, this is a nice conversation." The Lieutenant on duty said, striding over to them. "But shouldn't you all be training?" he asked.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." Both units saluted. Cub went to the mat with Fox, but was pulled to another mat by Cobra. Understanding, he bowed to his uncle and they began to fight, combining the fighting styles they knew, as they had been taught on Malagosto.

Naturally, Cobra, being the more experienced fighter, won. Cub hit the mat with a grunt, and had his arms pinned behind his back in a matter of seconds.  
"Give." he groaned.

"Try to put more speed into your moves." Cobra advised, helping him up. "And always have the moves you can perform in your mind so you do not falter."  
Cub nodded.  
Cheetah, overhearing, laughed. "Not perfect at everything, eh Cub?" he grinned viciously. "Bet that's why your mummy and daddy sent you here, cause they couldn't stand you failing them."

Cobra froze. His eyes hardened, and they lost the humanity they had.  
Cheetah, oblivious to the danger, continued as Cub grimaced as his uncle's grip tightened on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, no, actually, I bet your daddy's a druggie who raped and killed your mama just to get a kid, and when he got you, he sent you here so he wouldn't have to look at your face every day."

Cub gasped and his eyes widened. He was too shocked to move. _'Bastard.'_ he thought, the one word filling his head. He bowed his head and a tear trickled down his cheek.  
Cobra moved in a blur, pinning the arrogant soldier to the wall by his neck.

"How dare you." he snarled, his accent thickening in his anger. "I should kill you right now, but that would be a mercy. You will suffer. Hunter is dead, along with Маленький дьявол's mother. They were betrayed by one they thought a friend, when he was barely a year old."  
A stunned silence fell. Cub was shaking violently, his head down, his hands balled into fists. Suddenly, he raced over to a punchbag and attacked it furiously, swearing in a multitude of languages. When he was done, he walked over and pulled Cobra away from Cheetah.

"You _bastard_." Cub hissed as he stared down the stunned man. "You are _so_ lucky I have been taught never to use my skills unless in a fight. I thought the kids at my school were cruel. I thought K unit was cruel when I first came here, but noo. Are all soldiers such unfeeling dickheads?" He looked around the room. "Did any of you even consider that maybe I didn't talk about myself because it _hurt_?" His voice shook. "The only one out of all of you soldiers I trust with my past is the one who killed the bastard who murdered my parents."  
He sighed and leant against his uncle, burying his face in his chest. When he spoke, his voice was small and painfully young. "Я просто больно дядю. Они все мертвы из-за Скорпии. МИ-6 будет использовать меня снова, я не дурак. Это так трудно. Я не могу забыть, что они сделали для меня-мне снятся кошмары каждую ночь." His voice broke. "Я просто не могу-" he choked back a sob.

Cobra picked the boy up, shifting him in his arms, and Cub buried his head in his uncle's shoulder. With a final glare, he strode out the hall with his fragile burden.

* * *

Cobra sighed as he looked down at the sleeping boy, running a hand through his hair. Cub had changed into his pyjamas at his uncle's command, and once he was safely in bed, he had pulled every detail about his time with K unit out the boy. After that, Cobra had sung him to sleep as he had done when the boy was a baby.

His head snapped up as he heard a group approaching the door. He stood up, positioning himself between the bed and the door. There was no way he was going to let them anywhere near his nephew. Godson. Whatever.

* * *

Wolf opened the door and was faced with Cobra staring at him in a very deadly manner. The man was standing between them and Cub, and he was angry. That much was clear.

"I know what you did." Cobra said in a tone filled with a terrible fury. "I know what all of you did, when he was here first. How could you be so cruel?" He balled a fist. "You don't even know why he was there, or his situation, you just saw a threat. A threat. Not a child."  
He pointed to the door. "Out." he said. "We will not risk waking him."

They walked to the side of the lake, shooting each other nervous glances behind Cobra's back.  
He stopped and turned to face them. "Wolf." he said in a polite tone, his face an emotionless mask, apart from his eyes, which blazed with unbridled fury. "The Killing House has closed circuit CCTV. It had it before Cub came here last."  
It took a moment for Wolf to realise what he was implying, but Cobra was grimly pleased when all colour drained from his face.

"What?" Snake asked, confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
Fox, however, was slowly putting the pieces together. "What happened the first time Cub went in the Killing House?" he reminded them.  
"Cub set off the booby traps somehow..." Eagle said slowly, turning to look at his unit leader, who was staring at the ground with an embarrassed look on his face.  
"Actually, Wolf pushed Cub, causing him to set off the traps, and left Cub to suffer." Cobra corrected.

"What!?" Fox yelled.  
"Wolf, you idiot! what the hell were you thinking?" Snake asked.  
"Clearly, he wasn't." Eagle chipped in, scowling.  
"Why don't we let him answer Snake's question." Cobra said. "Then we ask the Sergeant why he didn't Bin him."

Wolf shifted uncomfortably. "Look, he's a kid. He didn't belong here last time. Sure, he's better now, but he just needed to go home."  
"Home." Cobra laughed harshly. "What makes you think he had- or has- a home to go back to?"  
Snake frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, his parents are dead, right?" Eagle pointed out, unusually serious. "So that means he was either in a care home, or living with a relative."

"It is not my place to say." Cobra said. "If Cub wanted you to know about his past, he would have told you by now."  
"He doesn't trust us." Snake said sadly.  
"Are you surprised?" Fox snapped. "After the way we treated him?"  
Cobra shook his head at the man. "No. He trusts you. Thank you for killing the man who killed my mentor."

Fox's eyes widened. "The man on Dragon Nine...the one Cub won't talk about."  
Cobra nodded. Fox scowled. "I really wish there was a way to bring back the dead, so I could kill the guy in the most painful ways imaginable."  
"You'd have to get in line."

"Ok." Snake said, interrupting yet another conversation he knew nothing about. "What are we going to do to punish Wolf?"  
"I wish to ask the Sergeant why he has not been Binned." Cobra said, leading the way to the Sergeant's office, Wolf propelled along by the others.

Cobra knocked once on the door, the others exchanging glances behind him. They were interested in what the Sergeant would say for himself, but it was still coming to his office without an appointment- something only an extremely brave or foolish person (Eagle) would do.  
It was obvious that Cobra was a brave man- and he wanted to know why his godson hadn't got justice.

* * *

The Sergeant looked up as K unit entered the room, lining up in front of his desk. He noticed that Wolf was pale, and looked like he was about to be sick. Cub wasn't with them. Frankly, he wasn't surprised. He knew what had happened in the training hall. He was currently debating what punishment to lay on Cheetah.

"Sir." Cobra said. "Why did you not Bin Wolf after the incident in the Killing House on Cub's first time here?"

Samways sighed. He'd known that that incident would come and bite him on the arse soon. This was sooner than expected.  
"I didn't Bin him, no. But that hike? that was Wolf's punishment."  
"Why didn't you Bin him?" Fox asked. Samways saw that the man was genuinely interested as to why his comrade hadn't been Binned. As well as quite a bit pissed at his unit-mate, but he hid that fairly well.  
"Because." he said. "I got a plea for him to stay. The soldier in question admitted that yes, Wolf was an arse- in fact, he pointed out that the entirety of K unit had been assholes to him. But" he raised a hand to make a point "He also said that the entirety of K unit were good soldiers, and that none of them deserved to be Binned for something so petty as feeling jaded over having a kid flung into them- which, as he said, is all it amounts up to."

"Who was it, sir?"  
Samways paused, eyeing the men in front of him.  
"Cub."

Cobra's eyes widened, and after a moment, he rolled them. "Typical, noble, idiot." he muttered fondly.  
Wolf's mouth dropped open. "Cub?..." he muttered. "But..."  
"Thank you Sergeant, that explains a lot." Fox said quickly. "But...um...what about Cheetah, sir?"  
"Now there is someone who deserves hell." Cobra muttered darkly. "Sir, please Bin that fool. But" he added "may I have some time alone with him first?"

"Now, I could hardly condone that." Samways said with a hint of a smile. "But of course, if for example he wasn't Binned before Thursday, which, I believe is the next time your time in the training hall coincides with his and he got hurt, well, it would just be him being lax at fighting, wouldn't it?"  
"Yes Sir." Cobra said with a blank face. "But of course we wouldn't do that- on purpose."  
"Of course not." Samways returned to his paperwork. "Dismissed."

* * *

"I love Samways." Fox said gleefully as they walked to their cabin.  
"I bags first go!" Eagle chirped.  
"No." Cobra said. "I will give him his first wounds. I have a vendetta twice. He insulted Hunter, and was cruel to Cub."  
"I get second." Fox determined. Cobra inclined his head to the man. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Four days later...**

******= change in P.O.V**

* * *

"I am going to kill her!" Cub roared as he burst into the cabin. He was shaking, and there was fury burning in his eyes, as well as...fear? the unit was shocked. Cub was afraid.

Cobra gripped his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "What has happened?" he demanded.  
"Jones." Cub said harshly, pulling away and flopping backwards onto his bed.

Cobra's face became a mask of cold fury, and he shared a look with Fox. "Whatever she's ordered, you're not going." he stated flatly.  
"It's nothing like that. Hell, I'd prefer a life threatening situation to this."  
"What's she done?" Fox asked, alarmed. Cub, preferring a mission? This was very bad.

"My class at Brookland was attacked." Cub sighed. "They need somewhere to go. Guess Jones's amazing idea anyone?"  
"Shit." Fox cursed, earning the automatic reprimand from Snake.  
"My thoughts exactly. Except there's much more swearing going on, in way more languages than English."  
"Cub!" Snake snapped.

"If you knew what we were talking about, you'd be swearing too!" Cub argued, sitting upright.  
"Then tell us. It obviously involves us. What's Brookland?" Wolf asked.  
"Brookland is my old school. My class were attacked. They're coming here. Jones says I don't need any cover, seeing as they're not part of my life anymore. K-unit's in charge, obviously."

"So we've got to put up with a bunch of whiny brats?" Wolf was horrified. "No fuckin' way."  
It was a mark of the situation that Snake didn't bother to reprimand Wolf.

"They're worse than your average whiny brats." Cub scowled. "They're arrogant, egotistical, brainless cretins- except Tom and James. It's really quite amazing- I haven't done a Herod Sayle."  
"You are not insane, Маленький дьявол." Cobra pointed out, smiling at the looks of confusion on all but his, Fox, and Cub's face.  
"That's debatable, Cobra." Fox said dryly, and was promptly felled by a pillow.

"When are they getting here?" Wolf asked, quashing Eagle's giggles with a glare.  
"We've just got time to change." Cub sighed, grabbing a clean uniform and walking out the door. Cub never changed with them, and only Fox and Cobra knew why.

* * *

K unit stood to attention as the Sergeant marched over to them. The other units were all gathered round, at attention, waiting for the bus to arrive.  
"Where is Cub?" he barked.  
"Sir. Changing Sir." Wolf replied, just as Cub skidded to a halt next to his uncle, who subtly steadied him as he lost his momentum.

"Cub!" Samways roared. "Why are you late?"  
"My own incompetence, Sir." Cub replied calmly. He knew Samways didn't tolerate excuses.  
"Drop and give me fifty." he growled.

With a curt nod, Cub obeyed. He was at forty when he heard the bus pull up, and his old classmates tumble out. He heard his uncle mutter a vicious curse in Russian, and with a jolt, remembered that he had told everything to Yassen four days ago. He'd be itching for revenge. So was he...maybe he, James, Tom Fox, and Cobra could plan something together. No. Yassen would prefer a more _permanent _solution. He would have to dissuade him from that.

Cub rose to his feet and shifted slightly so that he was a little behind his unit-mates. He really didn't want to do this. He was hoping to wait a little longer, but the Sergeant had other ideas.  
"This is K unit. They will be in charge of your training and protection. _All _members of K unit are to be treated with the utmost respect. They are your superiors in _every_ way. Is that clear?" Samways barked.

Cub smiled internally as James and Tom answered immediately with a strong "Sir! Yes Sir!" while the others mumbled the words grudgingly.  
"I didn't hear you!" Samways growled, and all the soldiers present instinctively braced themselves. _That_ tone was the most feared thing in camp. Even Cobra knew the danger of facing _that_.  
"We said 'Sir yes sir, just like you told us" the- as he remembered- queen bitch Clarisse said condescendingly.

"And where was the respect that was due?" Samways asked in the same dangerous tone. "You two brats." he barked at James and Tom. "Who taught you to do that?"  
"Tom taught me, Sir." James said.  
"And who taught you?" Samways asked Tom, who grinned.  
"Cub, Sir. He told me once 'You do not ever, ever, want to piss off Sergeant Samways. And if he uses _that_ tone, run for your life or hide behind Eagle.' "

"Cubby!" Eagle whined, drawing everyone's attention. The shorter member at the back, inbetween a redhead with green eyes and a lithe man with red-blond hair and icy blue eyes, took two paces and stopped in front of his unit-mate.  
"_What_ did you just call me, birdbrain?" he said, in a deadly tone that, to those who knew him, held a hint of amusement. Eagle paled and cowered.  
"Not the glare!"  
"Only my uncle is allowed to call me by anything but Cub, or any derivatives of that." Cub growled. "Remember what I said at the shooting range on my first day?"  
Eagle nodded frantically.  
"Good."

Cub moved back into his position between the two men. The redhead was smirking slightly, along with his unit-mates, whereas the red-blonde looked faintly amused.  
"Sorry Sergeant Samways." Cub said, finally looking up from beneath his hair. "He pissed me off, Sir."  
"Understandable." Samways said dryly, and would have continued if Mike Ford hadn't interrupted.

"DRUGGIE!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN DRUGGIE!" Alex yelled back, stunning Mike- and everybody else- into silence.  
"No, you're not." Cobra agreed in a dangerous tone, glaring at the crude boy, placing a hand on Alex's shaking shoulder. Everyone else (Samways and the Units, including K unit and the kids and parents) looked shocked.

"Yeah?" Clarisse sneered, draping herself round Mike, who she was currently officially dating "Then why were you off all the time? Come on, Rider, no one believed those pathetic illness excuses."  
"Ok, those were lame." Alex admitted. "But blame 6', not me. No, better, blame Blunt. Or SCORPIA."  
Several soldiers cussed at the SAS name for MI6, and one fainted at the mention of SCORPIA. Samways looked like he was going to be sick.

"6'? SCORPIA?" Mike sneered. "What are they, your little gangs?"  
"No." Fox answered calmly, but his eyes were blazing. "6' is the SAS nickname for MI6. In Cub's case, Military Intelligence, Special Operations."  
"And don't you dare say I'd work for SCORPIA." Alex snarled. "If it wasn't for SCORPIA, my mum and dad would still be alive. I'd be French though." he added as an afterthought.

"Cub, what the hell do you mean, blame 6' or SCORPIA?" Snake said weakly.  
"Well, with SCORPIA, like I said, they had my parents killed." Cub said shortly, running a hand through his hair. "6'...they blackmailed me into working for them after my other uncle, who you knew as Cougar, got killed." He glanced at Cobra. "Yeah, actually, I need to talk to you about that."  
"It wasn't me." Cobra sighed.  
"Ok." Cub nodded. He returned his attention back to Snake. "I've worked for them- been blackmailed by them- since I was fourteen. They sent me here before my first mission."  
"Your first mission." The Scot said weakly.

"Yeah." Cub sighed. "I've done...nine. Some, admittedly were of my own accord, some were with other intelligence agencies. Oh yeah." he added suddenly. "I'm fifteen."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Wolf screamed as the Sergeant was actually sick.  
He wasn't the only one.

"I'm fifteen." Cub repeated tiredly. "Didn't know you cared, Wolf."  
"I-" the man's voice failed him. "Jesus Cub." he choked. "You faced SCORPIA at what- fifteen? How the hell are you still alive?"  
"Fourteen and fifteen. Three times." Cub said absently. "I've gone against them three times. My last mission was against SCORPIA. And I've got the Luck of the Devil- it's a family thing."  
"Your father and uncle's luck both ran out." Cobra said quietly. "If you had not had that luck after your first mission against them..."  
"Yeah, I know." Cub's hand automatically travelled to his bullet wound.

"What do you mean, if he hadn't had his luck after his first mission against them?" Samways asked.  
"No way." Cub snapped as his uncle opened his mouth to reply. "My life, my decision, Uncle Cobra. And you, Fox. Either of you. Don't. Say. Anything."

"Uncle?" Mike sneered. "You don't _have_ an uncle. Not a live one anyway."  
"Don't you dare talk about my family." Cub warned in a soft, dangerous tone he had learnt from Cobra. "As for him" he jerked his head towards Cobra "He's my godfather. And no, Tom, not the bastard one. I told you, he's dead."  
"Yep." Fox said, looking pleased with himself. "I should know."

"I'm really grateful for that, Fox, but don't let it make you bigheaded, Okay?" Cub warned him.  
"Bigheaded? Moi?" Fox said innocently.  
"Oui." Cub said bluntly. "Now, Sergeant Samways Sir, can we get back to talking about the brats and parent-brats stay here?"

"Wait, Wait Wait." Mr Ford said, holding up a hand imperiously. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that this kid" he sneered at Cub "who my son has informed me is a drug abuser, is in fact a spy?"  
Eagle raised an eyebrow. "You don't happen to know a guy who got Binned recently with a couple of injuries, who went by the codename Cheetah, do you?"  
"No." Ford snorted. "Why do you ask?"  
"You remind us of him." Wolf said bluntly. "That's not a compliment, by the way."

Cub was staring at the Brookland group with an assessing look in his eyes.  
"Ah, what the hell." He sighed. "Snake'll make me take a medical later anyway."  
"Course I will, Cub." Snake said. "Why-" he stopped as Cub took off his Jacket and tossed it to Cobra. With a glare, he pulled off his top.

In an instant, Snake was at his side. Samways and several others were puking again.  
"Cub." Snake said, his voice shaking. "You have a bullet wound over your heart."  
"That's a fucking assassin's wound." Wolf snarled. "Know who gave you that?"

"No." Cub shook his head as Snake examined his wound. "Pretty sure Uncle Cobra took care of him though."  
Cobra nodded to the grim, questioning looks fired at him. "Dead. They really ought to know better than to mess with the Cossack. Or Little Devil. Mess with him, you mess with me."

"That was definitely possessive, Uncle." Cub grinned. "But seriously. Thanks. Didn't need you to kill him, but thanks."  
"You were shot." Cobra snarled. "I had as much right to kill him as you did Rothman and Ash."  
"I never said you didn't have the right." Cub pointed out. "But, just saying, you could have just leaked the info to me as to where to get him. You know I can kill as well as you...sure, Dad didn't teach me, but SCORPIA did."

"Nothing could top what Hunter taught me, not even SCORPIA or their new best." Cobra shook his head in disgust, and Cub snorted derisively.  
"You mean Julius Grief? Dead. Very very dead."  
"You?"  
"Course. He killed my sister. What the hell do you think I'd do, send him a thank you card and let him amble on his merry way?" Gently, Cub shoved a stunned Snake away and pulled on his top and jacket. "We'll finish the medical later, Snake. Got more important shit to do, like sorting out these brats. Sergeant, what are your orders Sir?"

"Hurrum." Samways blinked and cleared his throat. "Yes. K unit, the girls will be in cabin F, the boys in cabin C, and the women in cabin G, and the men in cabin H."  
"Yes Sir." K unit saluted, and the Sergeant and the other units disappeared, leaving them to sort out the Brookland lot.  
"Alright, you miserable wastes of space!" Wolf roared in a passable imitation of the Sergeant, causing the Brookland lot to flinch "Grab your bags and follow us! Now!"

Tom and James leapt to obey, and then moved over to Cub.  
Tom stared at him for a moment, and then punched him solidly on the arm. "That's for scaring the shite out of me, Jerry, and James. You asshole." Then he pulled him into a hug.  
"I'd do the same, but I-" James choked as Tom and Alex pulled him into the hug.

"I am so sorry." Alex muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears from escaping. "I...6' thought it would be better for me to cut ties with my past completely. And Jack-"  
"Al- Cub, we get it." Tom said seriously, pulling away to stare at his friend. "But seriously, a bit of warning. Oh yeah, and Sab's going nuts."  
Cub paled. "Ah. Bugger." He swallowed. "I'm dead, right?"  
"Not yet." James smirked.

"Piss off." Cub said, gently shoving them away. "Seriously guys, have you ever seen Sab in full blown pissed mode?"  
"It is not pretty." Cobra said seriously, causing James and Tom to stare at him.  
"How do you know?" Tom nosed, and then grimaced. "Sorry, that was nosy."  
"He asks a valid question, Uncle Cobra." Cub defended his friend.

"She was a prisoner of Cray's, if you recall." Cobra smirked. "She made three guards have hysterics, and put one in hospital. Without any knowledge of Martial Arts."  
"Yeah." Cub looked faintly sick. "But Uncle, that was _before _I taught her Martial Arts and got her into fighting. I'm going to die. I face SCORPIA and win, but my girlfriend's gonna murder me."

"OHMYGOD!" Eagle squealed. "CUBBY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"


End file.
